


É Tudo Sobre Se Molhar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portuguese, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Sousuke não queria admitir, mas Tachibana o cativara desde o primeiro momento e agora, quando ele estava prestes a enfrentá-lo com a arma de água, as coisas em seu íntimo pareciam ter saído um pouco do controle."
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	É Tudo Sobre Se Molhar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Sousuke não queria admitir, mas Tachibana o cativara desde o primeiro momento e agora, quando ele estava prestes a enfrentá-lo com a arma de água, as coisas em seu íntimo pareciam ter saído _um pouco_ do controle.

— Eu sei que está aí, Sousuke. — Ele ouviu a voz branda de Tachibana dizer.

_“Pode me chamar de Makoto.”_

Certo, _Makoto._

— Se acha que irei me entregar assim tão fácil está muito enganado — falou Sousuke enquanto olhava a reserva de água em sua arma, só havia o bastante para uns dois ou três tiros. Ele _precisava_ acertar Makoto se quisesse vencer aquele jogo.

— Eu digo o mesmo, minha arma está apontada para a sua única saída agora mesmo.

— Então deveríamos esquecer Rin e Nanase, _este_ é o verdadeiro confronto do século.

— No três? — indagou Makoto.

— Um — Sousuke começou a contar preparando-se para atirar.

— Dois — continuou o outro.

— Três! — exclamaram os dois juntos e Sousuke saiu de seu esconderijo na esperança de que sua mira fosse boa o suficiente para atingir Makoto antes que este o acertasse.

No entanto Sousuke sentiu seu peito se molhar devido aos jatos de água gelada que vieram certeiros em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que atirava a esmo.

— Acho que isso é um empate — comentou Makoto. Sousuke notou que o peito do outro também estava molhado, a frente de sua camisa ficara _transparente._ — Eu não imaginei que a água estivesse tão fria. Acho que antes de encontrar os outros vou precisar de umas roupas secas para não pegar um resfriado.

— O chuveiro do Samezuka deve estar vazio a essa hora já que todos estão marcando presença no festival — Sousuke disse sem pensar ou, melhor ainda, _pensando_ na sugestão mais plausível para tal situação. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para o tecido colado na pele de Makoto expondo todas as suas linhas abdominais. — Nós deveríamos ir até lá, já fomos eliminados do jogo de qualquer forma.

— É, eu concordo.

Naquele momento Sousuke aprendeu que convidar outro cara para um chuveiro vazio poderia significar muito mais do que _“só evitar um resfriado”._

___________________________

A água caía da ducha queimando seus cabelos e suas costas, mas nada era tão quente quando a respiração de Makoto contra os dedos que adentravam sua boca. Sousuke estava atrás dele, empurrando-o contra a parede fria.

Seus dedos da outra mão estavam dentro de Makoto, abrindo espaço e fazendo suas pernas tremerem. O corpo dele era tão fenomenal, Sousuke tinha certeza de que seria capaz de tocá-lo e admirá-lo por horas a fio — _não era isso o que já estava fazendo afinal de contas?  
_

— Mais… — implorou Makoto. Sousuke ficou surpreso por tal lascívia vir de alguém aparentemente tão inocente, sua ereção até ganhou mais vida por conta disso. — Mais… Sousuke…

Há uma hora Makoto o chamava de _Yamazaki-kun._

Há uma hora os dois haviam acabado de ser formalmente apresentados.

Sousuke pressionou seu corpo no de Makoto com mais força, quase esmagando-o contra aqueles azulejos. Suas mãos, antes concentradas em outros pontos, agora trabalhavam juntas para separar as nádegas de Makoto e deixar exposto seu orifício molhado.

— Eu vou entrar — disse Sousuke posicionando sua ereção na entrada do outro.

— Sim… por favor… Ah! — Makoto deixou escapar quando a cabeça do pau de Sousuke já estava dentro de si.

— Droga! É tão apertado! — Sousuke não ia durar muito tempo se as paredes do outro continuassem a prensar seu membro daquele jeito. — Ah… que porra! Você é incrível!

— Coloca logo tudo então.

Sousuke não encontrara nenhuma razão para ele e Makoto estarem transando, nenhuma além de _“você é gostoso, vamos foder”,_ é claro.

Por que não?

_“Estamos sozinhos aqui, eu quero, você quer, por que não?”  
_

O calor do momento? Uma atração sexual inesperada e devastadora? Seja lá qual era a explicação não valia nem um pouco a pena se preocupar com isso agora.

Os cabelos castanhos de Makoto respingavam água no rosto de Sousuke a cada movimento, entretanto ele preferia estar fitando aqueles olhos verdes e beijando aqueles lábios macios.

— Makoto, eu quero ver você — falou sem pestanejar e percebeu que sentia-se estranhamente ansioso pelo contato visual.

— Achei que não fosse pedir.

Makoto virou-se e a primeira coisa que fez foi avançar em Sousuke para beijá-lo ardentemente debaixo do chuveiro. Este último não pôde fazer nada a não ser entrelaçar sua língua na do outro e colar seu corpo molhado no dele.

A fumaça começava a sair do box deixando o ambiente mais quente ainda. Makoto era alto e forte, mas Sousuke também tinha seus méritos físicos e, apesar de seu ombro ruim, conseguiu levantar o nadador do Iwatobi e enrolar suas pernas na cintura para em seguida apoiá-lo na parede do box e penetrá-lo mais uma vez.

Makoto riscava as unhas por suas costas e a água quente da ducha fazia arder sua pele arranhada. Sousuke pensava em quanto tempo duraria aquele sexo violento até que os dois caíssem exaustos, até que os dois caíssem em si para então se olharem com estranheza e arrependimento.

Por que eles estavam transando? _Ele, o melhor amigo de Rin, e Makoto, o melhor amigo de Haru…  
_

Por que Makoto parecia gostar tanto de gemer seu nome e de implorar para Sousuke ir mais rápido e mais fundo?

O membro de Makoto já começava a gotejar o pré-gozo, mas ele não dava indícios de querer acabar logo com aquilo, portanto Sousuke apertou a base de seu pênis para impedir seu orgasmo.

— Ahh… droga… sim… — gemia Makoto enquanto seus olhos reviravam-se nas órbitas.

Não se sabia mais o que era água, suor ou fluidos, só se sabia que tudo entre eles era molhado e quente.

Sousuke queria prolongar aquilo por horas e horas, mas por agora seu corpo tremia e ele não mais conseguia se segurar dentro de Makoto sem gozar.

— Sousuke… eu quero… agora… — O outro se contorcia em sua cintura e procurava se esfregar ainda mais contra os seus quadris fazendo-o delirar. — Por favor…

Quando ele libertou o membro de Makoto os dois entraram em colapso juntos e quase se desequilibraram sobre o chão molhado.

Sousuke procurou a estranheza e o arrependimento nos olhos de Makoto, mas só o que encontrou foi um certo desejo, desejo esse que se manifestou através de um beijo… _apaixonado?_

Jesus, ele queria transar com Makoto de novo e de novo, e beijá-lo de novo e de novo, e sentir o corpo dele de novo e de novo…

_De novo.  
_

Mas por agora eles precisavam voltar para o festival antes que seus amigos imaginassem _coisas_ — se é que já não o estavam fazendo.

____________________________

— Onde é que vocês estavam? — Rin indagou a Sousuke. — Nós ganhamos porque o Haru se entregou a mim. Ele literalmente tirou a roupa para que eu atirasse água nele.

Sousuke olhou de esguelha para Makoto na esperança de que este tivesse uma boa desculpa em mente, mas percebeu de cara a dificuldade que o jovem de olhos verdes e expressão inocente tinha em mentir.

— Nós estávamos no chuveiro — respondeu mantendo seu tom de voz inalterado pela emoção.

— Ah. — Felizmente Rin pareceu convencido. — Eu deveria levar Haru até lá para ele não pegar um resfriado.

Sousuke jamais se deu conta do quanto aquela era desculpa era ruim e idiota até ver outra pessoa usando-a.

— É, você deveria ajudá-lo com isso — disse para o amigo que já se afastava. — Tachibana, foi um _prazer_ conhecer você pessoalmente.

— Igualmente, Yamazaki-kun.

 _Yamazaki-kun._ Em sua mente Sousuke ainda podia ouvir Makoto gemendo seu primeiro nome dentro do box, debaixo do chuveiro, molhado de água quente, suor e sêmen. Era tudo sobre se molhar, não?


End file.
